Procedures such as whitening of teeth have been performed mainly in dentistry in the past, hut since dental procedures are cumbersome and very expensive, there have been a lot of developments in recent years for easy-to-use products.
There are products such as toothpaste, mouth rinse, chewing gum, oral tray, gel for tooth application, and mouth patch for selection of teeth whitening, but patch type products are used most in consideration of convenience of use.
A tooth-attachable patch generally has a structure including a drug layer containing a drug for the purpose of use, such as a drug for tooth whitening, a drug for preventing or improving sensitive teeth, and a backing layer for selectively delivering the drug component to teeth.
Korean Patent No. 10-0458337 suggests manufacturing the backing layer to be water-insoluble, so as to selectively deliver the drug component contained in the patch only to teeth. However, the patch including such water-insoluble backing layer is cumbersome to remove the remaining backing layer after use. Meanwhile, if the patch is removed by tooth brushing alone without stripping off the patch, the undegraded film lumps will become clogged in a toothbrush, making it difficult to remove it from the toothbrush. As a product improving this problem, a product which is dissolved in the oral cavity after patch attachment was developed, but the drug component was not selectively delivered to teeth and mixed with the saliva, resulting in the problem that the intended drug effect was not expressed.
Meanwhile, the inventors of the present invention have studied for a long time that a patch cannot be degraded by saliva or water during use but can be easily removed by tooth brushing after use. Furthermore, the inventors of the present invention have completed the present invention by studying a method for easily removing the patch by tooth brushing, and also particularly removing thereof without foreign body sensation in the mouth due to small size of the disassembled pieces.